1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated telephone systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus within an automated telephone system for obtaining information from a remote database by entering a search via the keypad of a telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Directory assistance systems are available in the art to allow callers to access telephone information for businesses and other individuals. Generally, to obtain information, a user must call an information center where an operator answers the call, searches for the information in a stored database, and provides the required information to the user. In addition to the costs associated with requiring an operator to handle the calls, users may have to engage in long delays when the number of callers is greater than the number of operators answering the calls.
Automated systems are also available to provide various kinds of data searching to callers via the telephone. Examples of such systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,460 (Carter); U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,062 (Helleary); U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,677 (Glenn); U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,038 (Shepard); U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,542 (Klausner); U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,968 (Klausner); U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,929 (Alexander); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,251 (Fomenko). These systems, however, have several drawbacks and are summarized as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,460 discloses a automatic directory assistance apparatus having a means for receiving information from a caller via a specified number of DTMF signals, means for identifying another subscriber from the signals, and means for vocally conveying the information relating to the other subscriber to the caller and means, selectable by the caller, for connecting the caller with the other subscriber. This system, however, is limited to identifying a person's phone number and thereafter connecting to that number. Further, this patent is limiting since it merely asks for the first four letters of last name and the initial of the first name for the person whose number is desired. This is not practical in large cities since numerous people living in the same city will have the same last name and fist initial including for example people with the last name of Smith, Patel, Lee, Young, Smith, etc. By obtaining only four digits for the last name, there is a substantial risk of obtaining wrong matches or too many matches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,062 discloses a system for obtaining certain types of information automatically from a changing data source. Such information may include, for example, locating a phone number and thereafter connecting to that number. This system obtains security information, however, it does not provide any teaching or disclosure of DTMF number punching. Further, it is limited to airport traffic, scheduling, and security systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,677 discloses a method for establishing anonymous communication links by anonymously connecting a first subscriber to a plurality of subscribers for communications. This system again fails to provide a system where information may be accessed from a remote database.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,038 discloses a system for obtaining certain information in a wide-area telephone system. This system, however, is limiting in that it is not an interactive system and it is not user-friendly. In particular, the user is required to enter numerous numbers in a specific way, thereby making the system susceptible to user error. The system also requires the user to punch the area code of the phone number requested. Further, the system is only limited to obtaining a phone number and connecting to that number.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,929 discloses a memory access system where certain data stored in an electronic memory is accessed by search electronics that permit identification and access to a selected memory location in response to a serial search character input. This system is limited in that it requires the use of a keyboard and number punching on the telephone will not work. Further, the system connects the caller to requested party directly and does not provide a phone number to the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,542 and 4,304,968 disclose electronic answering services that receive the DTMF inputs to provide the callers with the number and name of the desired party. These systems have limited memories such that they would be unable to handle a large number of names having same last name. Further, these systems are limited in that they only provide the phone number of a person and thereby connect to that number. Further, it requires the user to enter same number more than one time. For example to indicate the letter “B.” the user must enter “2” twice; to indicate the letter “C,” the user must enter “2” three times. This is likely to result in operator error if user forgets whether he/she entered the same number two or three times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,251 discloses an automated telephone directory message system that is interactive with users over telephone lines and provides voice messages to callers where the user wishing to leave a message enters his user code number and numbers representing messages. This system is limited for use with large number of subscribers and it only finds the desired phone number and connects to that number.
Present systems are unable to provide automated information regarding credit reports, book availability status, addresses, phone numbers, etc.
For example, an individual's credit information is frequently required by realtors, credit card companies, investors, creditors, banks, loan/mortgage companies, landlords, etc. To get this information, one typically needs to drive to a credit-reporting agency, fill out the application, and wait for the operator or clerk to find the information for them. This process is inconvenient and time-consuming.
As another example, information about the availability of a library book requires the person to either drive to or call a library. The librarian thereby checks on the availability of the book by a computer system. Again, this is time-consuming and resource-intensive.
Though such information such as address information may be accessed via the Internet, it nonetheless requires access to the Internet, which may not be available for all users. Further, the user may be in a remote location and cannot readily access the Internet.
From the above information, it is clear that there is a need for an apparatus and a method that provides credit card information, books status inquiry, addresses, phone number, etc. with minimum effort and expense to the user.